


Longing

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: PreciousMetal Moments [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Preciousmetalshipping, since silver mentions her for like two seconds, so i've just used blue for this one-shot, wasn't really sure what name to use for the girl in the RBG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: It was something simple, something that Silver could easily fix, but he simply did not make the attempt to fix it whatsoever.[set before the events of 'Title']





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime before the event's of 'Title' where Silver's being well... Silver. I'm pretty sure even with how Silver acts he wants to be around his friends more often then he is, but I think that he feels as if both Gold and Crystal would be a lot safer if he were to watch them from the shadows as opposed to walking beside them. 
> 
> Idk just how I see Silver's actions. I cannot tell you guys how long I bounced back and forth between the choice to use the name Blue or Green for this piece since Silver mention's her for like two seconds in here. I ended up going with Blue for this one, but if need be I can go back and change it to Green if that's what more people are used to her being called. Either way we all know who Silver's talking about regardless on which way we chose to read Pokemon Special may it be the VIZ Media or Chuang Yi translations for this series.

It was something simple, something that Silver could easily fix, but he simply did not make the attempt to fix it whatsoever. Holding his Pokegear in hand the soft light from the screen illuminating while a dark rectangular bar hovered over a single number. Gold's number. Silver had stopped for a moment after finishing one of the missions given to him by Blue and before he knew it he was holding his Pokegear in his hand and hovering over Gold's number. 

Silver couldn't shake this feeling that's been gnawing at him after the kiss the two had shared at the Battle Frontier. Gold never made any sort of move towards him again, opting to give Silver a wide area to himself if he needed to talk to him it was always with someone else nearby or through the Pokegear. Silver never would have pegged Gold as someone who'd give another person space to themselves with the way he acted most of the time, but that's what he was currently doing. 

Giving Silver space. Which only made the feeling gnaw even more at him. His thoughts would drift to it while he was on a mission, while he was talking to Blue, when he was training with Lance or on his own. This feeling even had the audacity to intrude his thoughts while he was trying to sleep, but he couldn't get the kiss or these feelings out of his mind.

He could replay the kiss with perfect clarity of it's events. Of the feeling of Gold's lips against his, noting now several month's afterwards that a small cut was on his bottom lip at the time. Most likely due to the battle he'd fought alongside Crystal in an attempt to buy their Junior's more time to learn the Ultimate Moves to defeat the Pokemon Guile had wished for with Jirachi. 

The changing of positions Gold had done before kissing him again. The faint spicy scent that Gold always seemed to have, the equally swollen lips that the two shared after parting. The ragged breathing and flushed features. The long silent moment that hung between the two of them after the frenzied kiss before Gold apologized and left him there to regain his composure in peace. Running his gloved hand across his lips Silver could have sworn that he felt the ghosting touch of Gold's warm lips against his own once more. 

He could solve this problem, something so simple that he could easily fix but, he hesitated. He was afraid to call Gold, afraid that if he were to hear his voice again he would relive that moment that has yet to leave his memories. A memory that he cherished. A memory that he's held so close to his heart, a memory that he's been far too afraid to speak aloud for fear of loosing it forever. Silver knew exactly what this feeling was. 

Longing. 

He wanted to see Gold again, he wanted to smell his familiar scent. To memorize another kiss that the two of them could share. To memorize every single range of emotion Gold would show if they were to kiss again. And just maybe... this time he would return Gold's kiss with one of his own. Maybe then he could lay this memory and this longing to rest. But Silver knew full and well that he couldn't. That kissing Gold and wanting all of these things to happen between the two of them again was a bad idea. 

Gold was safer, happier and had a better chance of living to his full potential the further away he was from him. A pang of guilt shot through his heart, and the longing feeling slowly becoming even worse than before. He didn't have to like this, he didn't have to like how this choice would make him feel, but in the long run it would be better for the both of them.... his Pokegear went off. On the screen it showed that Crystal was calling. 

She was emotional, asking Silver to meet her at the Pokemon Center due to something happening to Gold. Saying that he was hurt while out trying to hatch one of the Eggs that was left by his and Emerald's Sudowoodo's at the Daycare. He simply replied with a 'yes' before hanging up and calling out his Murkrow and barking orders for where the Darkness Pokemon should go. 

It was something simple, something that Silver could easily fix, but he simply did not make the attempt to fix it to stop their path's from ever crossing again. Instead here he was, flying to where Gold was because it felt right. He didn't like the thought of Gold being hurt or worse the thing he loved the most being harmed as well. 

Maybe one day he would tell Gold about these feelings, but for now... he would go to him, calm the urgent beating of his heart and the cold sweat running down his back.


End file.
